I Found Assassins in My Closet
by Black and Yellow Bumble
Summary: When 16 year-old Ronny James finds three Master Assassins hidden in her closet she can't help but wonder what the heck is wrong with this world. I mean, they're supposed to be video game characters right? WRONG! Can Ronny handle teaching Ezio, Altair, and Connor the ways of the modern world without damaging her sanity? I highly doubt it. (POSSIBLY GOING TO BE REWRITTEN)
1. Assassins in the Closet

_**SOMEONE SAVE ME! I'M BEING OVERRUN BY ASSASSINS! HOLY GOSH! XD SOMEONE GET THE HOLY HAND GRENADE! xD Haha! Just kidding! I've just been struck by inspiration while sitting in my room and staring at my laptop. xD Haha! So,**_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

* * *

"Ronny! Ronny, you're going to miss the bus!"

My mom's voice rings in my ears as I scramble around my room searching for my purse. "Ronny!"

"I know mom!" I shout back. My mom isn't exactly the most patient person in the world, but she is still my mom and the daughter's handbook says I have to love her. Yeah I said handbook, get over it.

I continue to rush around my room for another ten or so minute with my mom still screaming at me from the kitchen. That woman sure can scream. I giggle to myself. "I sure am mature."

Eventually my mom stops screaming, not because she just decided to but because she had to go to work, but she was still screaming as she was walking out the door. Of course.

When I have finally torn my whole room apart I had heard the bus go by my house at least six or seven times before the driver finally gave up and I called my friend Rahl for a ride to school. The guy's name is actually Alexander but we all call him Rahl (his last name) because Alexander is simply too much to say.

I finally end up giving up on my search for my purse and I open my closet to get my jacket. It is the middle of winter after all, and California's weather has been acting up recently. As I reach in to grab my jacket I spot my purse, but, it's being held out by someone. "WHAT THE HECK!"

I look into the eyes of not one, but THREE men standing in the middle of my closet, the closest man holding my purse. "Didn't you need this?" The man's voice is deep with a thick Italian accent.

"Umm, yeah, I do?" I slowly reach and grab my purse and as I continue to look at these three men, I suddenly begin to recognize them. _Whoa! This can't be happening!_

Ezio Auditore, Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, Connor KENWAY?! Three deadly Assassins from Assassin's Creed, how are they in my closet?! "Uh, how did uh, you guys get here?"

Connor steps past Ezio and clears his throat. "We actually don't know, we just, showed up."

I give them all a disbelieving look and Ezio and Altair just nod in agreement with Conner. "So, you're saying that, you guys just showed up in MY closet for no particular reason?"

"It would seem that is so." Altair says calmly.

"Huh, well shoot me." Maybe that wasn't the proper choice of words because next thing I know, Connor is pinning me down by the barrel of his pistol.

"HEY HEY HEY! I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY!" I shout, my voice surprisingly loud considering the pistol is being lodged into my windpipe.

Connor pulls away. "Then why would you say such a thing if you didn't mean it?"

"It's called sarcasm. I'm sure Ezio knows it quite well, he should be able to explain it to you." My gaze drifts over to the Italian Assassin and I swear he is blushing right now, but that stupid hood is in the way.

"Well, I, I wouldn't say I know it TOO well, I just tend to use it, a lot." Ezio rubs the back of his neck and chuckles nervously.

Altair remains as straight-faced as he always has. "You are all acting like a bunch of children."

"Well, we are compared to you, when you really think about it." Ezio points out with a wave of his finger; I forgot that he was smart. "Because we are your descendents after all, this, in turn, makes us children, eh technically speaking of course."

I look around and both Altair and Connor are giving Ezio this amazed look. "Okay, okay, so Ezio is also super smart, but I'm still lost on something."

"What is it?" Connor asks, putting his pistol back in its holster.

"How are you guys real?"

They all exchange confused looks. "What do you mean?" Ezio asks finally.

"I mean, how are you real? I just thought you guys were just a few video game characters."

"Video game?" They all say in unison.

I hear the honking of a car horn outside and I gather my stuff together and begin to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Altair says.

"School." I practically spit out the word.

"Can we come with you?" Ezio asks hopefully.

I shake my head. "No, I'm not sure how everyone will react if they saw all of you.

Without letting them say anything else I turn and walk out the front door and lock it behind me.

* * *

As I walk through the nearly empty hallways at lunch I see Rahl struggling with pulling his laptop out of his locker. "Need some help?" I say as I put my stuff down and flex my fingers for some serious pulling. Wow, I'm strange.

"Sure." He continues pulling and I join in and we eventually pull it out, not without disrupting everything else in his locker and sending it sprawling to the ground.

Rahl groans and starts picking up his books and I crouch down to help him. Rahl isn't that bad a looking guy, he's got a very built body, despite being a little smaller than most boys, he's taller than me but just by a couple inches. He's got a nice set of short black hair and a pair of the darkest brown eyes you could ever see; they almost look black in certain lighting. His face is nice as well; high cheek bones and a nice wide but not too wide jaw. He's handsome and I hear a lot of girls talking about him.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I say, picking up the last book and blowing a bit of my blonde hair out of my face.

"Sure." He takes the book from my hands and places it back in his locker.

"Could you see if you could come over after school, I need your help with something important." I say lowly, making sure no one can hear me down the hall.

Rahl raises his right eyebrow in a silent question.

"It's hard to explain," I lean closer and drop my voice to just a whisper. "But let's just say, Assassin's Creed isn't just a video game."

* * *

_**Well, there you have it! Just a random thing that has popped inside my head and I am throwing it out to the critical eye of you fine people! So I hope you enjoyed and I will see you next chapter! BYEEEEE!**_


	2. Welcome to the Basement

_**Hello again FanFiction, the glorious Bumble is back and I am not alone this time, the wonderful XshingknightX is here and he is going to be helping me with the next chapter! :D EXCITEMENT! :D Unfortunately, he is unable to say anything on the author's note but he will on the next chapter, mainly because he is in a different class than me so he is not with me as I type this. :P haha! So, I must add this real quick, but, I LOVE MY NEW SPONGEBOB USB!:D Okay, now that I have gotten that out of the way…**_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

The expression on Rahl's face is completely PRICELESS! His mouth is gaping and his eyes are the size of quarters. I've seen some pretty goofy expressions on this boy's face before but this one is the goofiest of them all!

I can tell Ezio is starting to feel slight discomfort because his gaze begins to shift to Altair. "Umm, how long have we been standing here?"

"Five minutes." I still can't get over how stoic this Assassin is. It's scary.

I cough and smack Rahl upside his head. "Snap out of it!"

He lurches forward and quickly catches himself on my dresser. "I'm sorry," his voice cracks, funny, I thought he was over that. "I just can't get my mind wrapped around this!"

"What don't you understand?" Connor asks.

"How video game characters are REAL!" Rahl throws his arms out and nearly knocks my lava lamp off my dresser. Yes, I own a lava lamp.

Ezio shakes his head holds his hands out. "Wait, what exactly is a video game?"

"It's an animated game that you play on the TV basically." I say, I've never had to explain something like this before.

"But what is the purpose of it?" Connor adds.

Rahl's shocked expression drops and he simply shrugs. "Entertainment I guess."

"What kind of entertainment?" Altair says.

"Maybe it's just a way to pass time, I don't know," I trail off, "why don't you teleport back to the guy who first invented video games and ask him."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," Altair says, "see, we didn't come here by choice, in fact, we have no idea how we even got here."

"Well, you couldn't have teleported here for no apparent reason, could you?" Rahl turns to me and arches his eyebrows. "Right, it just doesn't make sense."

I shrug. "Makes about as much sense as everything else that they've said."

Connor looks around my room and runs a hand through my white curtains. "Where are we to stay?"

"They can't stay with me; my mother would have a heart attack!" Rahl says. "Not to mention my cousin, he's too, for lack of a better word, immature to handle them being there."

"True, James is a little, odd." I lean against my desk in front of my bed and tap the cold hardwood surface. "They could stay in my basement. No one goes down there except me because that's where all my gaming stuff is."

The three Assassins exchange curious glances and then say in unison. "What's a basement?"

After getting over the shock of hearing such a ridiculous question I lead the Assassins and Rahl down to my basement and turn on the lights. "This is a basement. It's a large room that is under the main part of a house."

Ezio is the first to step forward and search the house. The first thing he happens to notice is my flat screen TV that is hooked to mine and my brothers' Xbox. I hate sharing an Xbox with those two, it's such a hassle. My friend Kat is lucky; she doesn't have any siblings she has to worry about sharing with.

"What is this black thing?" Ezio says, and I see that the black thing he is pointing to is the Xbox.

"That's an Xbox." Rahl says. "It's what you play the video games on."

"Fascinating." Altair crouches down beside Ezio and presses the on button and the small ding it makes causes them to jump back. "It's alive!"

"I'll take care of this." Connor grabs the handle of his tomahawk and prepares to chop my precious with it. YES, the Xbox is my precious; I don't have many friends, okay?!

"DON'T YOU DARE!" I shout at Connor and grab his tomahawk and yank it from his grasp. "You slice my Xbox I slice you!" I hold it to where it is in the perfect position to cut the Assassin's arm off. "Now back away slowly, and no one gets hurt." I growl.

All four of them, this including Rahl, inch away from the TV stand; hands up and eyes wide. I can be scary when I want to, despite being so petite, and blonde. I don't know how my hair color has anything to do with my lack of intimidation, but somehow, it just does. "That's right, back away." I slowly move my way in front of the TV stand, tomahawk still ready to throw at one of them.

I look at Rahl and his expression makes me want to die on the floor with laughter. That's TWO goofy expressions in ONE day! This guy sure knows how to make me smile. Man, that was a little, stupid sounding.

Connor stands up straight and gives me a hard look. "Please hand over my tomahawk; I won't attack your precious Xbox as long as you don't attack us."

I hesitate and lower the weapon a bit. "Promise?"

Connor sighs, and stretches out his hand. "I promise."

"Okay." I slowly sand up and hand the Assassin his weapon back and look to the other two Assassins. "That promise goes for all of you, no one touches the TV or the Xbox! Got it?"

They all nod, even Rahl, and I smile. "That's better, now how about we get you settled into some beds."

I send Rahl to the hall closet upstairs for a couple of blow-up mattresses because there is only one bed down here and I don't feel like donating mine. I'm not selfish; I'm just not exactly the sharing type.

When Rahl finally returns with two blow-up mattresses, we set them up and plug them into the wall so that they can, well, fill with air. I don't think "blow-up" sounds very, eh, safe. "So while those fill up, Rahl and I will go upstairs and get you some fresh sheets. I'm sure we have enough."

Rahl nods and I follow up up the stairs to the laundry room. There are way too many stairs in this house, or maybe I'm just lazy. Or both.

We reach the over-sized laundry room and I stretch my short self enough to reach the top cabinet above the dryer where all the fresh bed sheets are kept and pull down two sets. Rahl was holding my sides the whole time to steady me and I use the sheets to hide my red face. The possible reason for my stupid blushing is most likely because of the fact that while I was reaching, the tank top I was wearing rode up a bit exposing part of my hips and stomach, which in turn caused Rahl's hands to touch my bare skin. He sure has soft hands. What am I saying?!

I smooth my shirt back out and give Rahl a set of sheets. "You make Connor's bed, I make Ezio's"

"What about Altair?" Rahl says through a mouthful of sheet.

"The bed he will be sleeping in is already made, and I think the Master Assassin deserves the good bed." I say flatly.

Rahl nods and begins to march down the hall with the sheets and I giggle at his utter silliness. At least he is like me and knows how to act crazy every once in a while.

I walk slowly down the stairs due to my vision being impaired by the sheets and I sigh in relief when my feet touch solid ground. I hate going down stairs when items are in front of my face, and these sheets are much fluffier than normal sheets. Mainly because my mom, being the shopoholic she is, buys the most expensive sheets she can find, which happen to be the fluffiest sheets they make.

After we finish making the Assassin's beds Rahl has to break up an argument between Connor and Ezio as to why one of the beds suddenly popped. Conner blamed it on Ezio's pointy belt buckle, yet Ezio blamed it on Connor's sharp tomahawk. Eventually we find out that it was in fact Ezio's belt that popped it, due to the piece of mattress that was stuck to it.

When they all settle down I walk upstairs with Rahl and close the door to the basement. "Ugh!"

"What?"

"How can I do this? Those three are INSANE!" I say, as quietly as I can manage.

Rahl pats my shoulder and gives me a kind smile. "Don't worry, I'll help you."

"How thoughtful." I say playfully, gently punching his shoulder. "Now go home, my mom has been texting me for the past two-and-a-half hours complaining about your Mustang being parked on her rosebushes."

Rahl's face flushes red and I laugh. "Don't worry about it, I swear those flowers are harder to get rid of than cockroaches."

"Okay." His face brightens up and he gives me a quick hug and leaves.

I walk to my room and am running my fingers through my soft blanket when I hear a crash come from the basement. I sigh. "This is going to be a _long _night."

_**Well, that's all for this chapter, I know it's not much, but it's all I could think of for now. :P I will be trying to update as much as possible! So until next time, BYEEEEEE! :D**_


	3. The First Morning

_**Hello again FanFiction! We are back with the third chapter of I Found Assassins in My Closet! :D XshingknighX and I are so very proud of the success of this wonderful fic and he once again will not be joining me to write this author's note, mainly because I'm home and I have no way to get him here to write part of the Author's Note because of how late it is and that he is busy with other things at the moment. :P Haha! So, I really have nothing else to say except for thank you to all of those who have read and reviewed and favorited this story and we appreciate the enthusiasm we have received for this marvelous fic. :D Also, I would like to point out that Ronny is my OC and Rahl is XshingknightX's OC, so I give credit to him for allowing me to use his OC. :D HAHAHA! Well, **_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

* * *

I wake up with a start at the sound of loud beeping coming from my stupid alarm clock. Man I hate that thing; I hate whoever invented alarm clocks. I sigh and reach over and slam my fist down on the off button. I almost forgot it was Saturday and, once again, I forgot to turn off my alarm before I went to bed last night. Although, I had a pretty good reason though, after spending three or so hours down in the basement trying to get Conner off of Altair after they had a little quarrel over some political garbage I just trudged upstairs and plopped into bed. I didn't even change into my pajamas.

I sigh again and look and see what time it is. Six-thirty, of course, on a school day I would be in the shower by now and making sure I turn on my shower radio up loud enough to tune out the screams of my mother as she stresses over how she is going to be late again because of me. I don't care, I never did. I mean, I love my mom and all, but her constant screaming and stressing is a lot for me to handle, and my brothers, being the lucky idiots they are, have their own cars so they can just escape the house whenever mom goes into one of her bull sessions, leaving me to take the heat of course. And then there's my dad, I am pretty sure I take after him what with my quick temper and sarcastic personality. I am also his spitting image, light blonde hair, green eyes, and a nice-looking face –so my mom says- and you've got a female version of my father. Just with more hair.

I roll over in my bed several times before finally just forcing myself to get up. I shuffle to my closet and throw on my typical Saturday garb. Baggy t-shirt and fleece pajama pants and I'm going to invite Rahl over again. I don't really care what I look like in front of him, he's been my friend for so long I wouldn't really care if he saw me in my underwear. Not that I would let him see that in the first place.

After grabbing my phone off of the charger I quickly tap the screen several times and it dials Rahl's number. The one good thing about a phone is that it's quick and efficient, but I would survive just fine with our landline. I at least wouldn't have to worry about breaking a delicate glass screen like on my iPhone.

I head down to the basement and I pass my parents' room and I listen in to make sure they are asleep, and when I pick up my father's heavy snoring and my mother's sleep talking, I tiptoe quickly down the basement stairs. As soon as I close the door to the basement Rahl's tired voice answers the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Rahl, whatcha doing?" I say.

"Sleeping, well, was sleeping." He yawns. "What are you doing?"

"I forgot to turn off my alarm last night so it woke me up. So I'm in the basement and I was wondering if you could come over." I say quietly as I search for the light. There is nothing and I mean _nothing _scarier than a dark basement.

I listen to him sigh into the microphone and I can hear the question before he even asks it, but I don't say anything. "Now?"

I hesitate and then sigh. "Yeah, now." I find the light switch and flip it on and once I do I am greeted by a chorus of groans and sighs as the three Assassins wake up.

He sighs again. "Alright, I'll be there in a bit. Bye."

"Bye." I hang up and walk down the steps and smile at the Assassins. "Good morning. I assume you slept well?"

"Yeah," Conner sits up and shields his eyes from the bright light, "but it is too hot down here."

"I find it quite comfortable." Altair says, he's already recovered from being blinded by the bright light. Wow, he really is a Master.

"Well that's because where you lived had an exceptionally warm climate." Ezio says, again, his sudden bursts of intelligence get me every time.

"And mine is exceptionally cold." Conner sneers; it's obvious he is not a morning person. There's one thing I have in common with him.

"Eh, mine is so-so I suppose." Ezio says with a soft snicker.

Altair rolls his eyes and then gives me a strange look. "So, um, what do you have to eat here?"

I never thought about that. "Umm, Rahl will be here in a bit, maybe we could take you guys out for breakfast. There is a Starbucks not too far from here."

"What's Starbucks?" Conner asks.

"It's a coffee shop. You can go there and get coffee and muffins and other little breakfast items like that throughout the day and just sit and relax as you surf the internet or socialize with your friends." I say. I have been feeling coffee withdrawals for a while. Yeah, that's a good idea.

"Sounds good enough," Altair says, "But how do you get this coffee and muffins and such?"

"You pay for them with money." I say. "But Rahl and I have jobs so we can pay for you."

"Where do you work?" Ezio asks, obviously curious.

"We both work at GameStop, we can show you after breakfast if you want. You can even meet my friend Kat. She works there too." I say.

They all nod in agreement and I hear footsteps behind me. "Hey Rahl." I turn and see that he was positioned to grab my sides and scare me, but I know him well enough to know when he's going to do that.

He straightens back up and coughs. "Hey Ronny, how are you?"

"Good," I say, "but these guys are hungry. How about we take them to Starbucks?"

"Sounds cool to me, but there is just one problem." Rahl says slowly.

"What?"

"How do you think people will react when they see them dressed like that and carrying all those weapons?" He says. I can't believe I didn't think of that.

"Right," I look them up and down and tap my chin. "How about we just say that they are just in costume for a party, because I don't feel like raiding my father's closet right now and I doubt he will have any clothes that will fit them."

Rahl shrugs. "It's morning, I'm sure they'll believe it as long as they get business."

"Okay, let's go!" I say. I really want coffee right now.

After I put some decent clothes on, a more fitted t-shirt and jeans; it's Saturday, I don't need to look all fancy at seven in the morning. "Ready!"

Rahl looks me up and down and smiles. "Even when you aren't trying to look good you still manage to look great."

I feel my face get hot and I look down. "Thank you."

"Have you guys had sex?" Ezio's voice shouts from the other side of the room.

"What?!" I gasp.

"You know, have you two you know, ahem." He winks at Rahl who simply gaps at the Assassin.

"No, we aren't even a thing. We're just friends." I say.

"With benefits?" Ezio says.

"No," I shake my head. "How do you even know that term?"

"It was the title of the movie you put in last night for us to watch." Conner says flatly.

I shake my head again. "No, no, we have never done anything like that, and anyway, why did you even ask that Ezio, it was so, forward."

Ezio shrugs and gives Altair a sideways glare when he hears the Master Assassin snort. "Just curious, by the way he complimented you."

I look over at Rahl and his face is as red as a tomato. "Well, I, uh-"

"Don't worry about it Rahl." I wave my hand. "Let's just stop talking about this and go to Starbucks, I'm starving!"

Rahl nods and grabs his car keys and we follow him out to the driveway where his black Mustang GT sits behind my mother's white Cadillac Escalade. "So, how are we to fit all of us in here?"

"I guess just cram those three in the back and I'll sit up front." I look back at the three Assassins and they all stare at Rahl's car in awe.

I walk up and open the passenger door and push the seat forward and gesture for the three to get inside. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get in."

They all exchange unsure glances and I sigh. "You climb inside and sit down. It's not that hard."

"Is it safe?" Conner asks unsure.

"Yes," I resist the urge to facepalm. "It is perfectly safe, I promise."

"Okay." Altair steps forward and scrunches down and gets inside and Ezio and Conner follow.

After I get in I close the door and Rahl gets in the driver's side and starts up the engine. It starts with a loud growl and I cringe at the thought of that possibly waking my parents. Oh well, they can get over it and go back to sleep I guess.

I look back at the three Assassins as we pull onto the highway to Starbucks and Conner looks like he is about to be sick. "Uh, you okay Conner?"

"Yeah," he gags and closes his eyes, "I'm, ugh, fine."

I reach and pat him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, we are almost there."

"I sure hope so. I don't want him vomiting all over me." Ezio says as he pushes himself against Altair who is glaring at the Italian Assassin for invading his personal space more than he needs to.

I snort at the sight and turn towards Rahl. "How much farther?"

"Oh, about three more minutes. Can you manage that Conner?" He says.

I look back and Conner gives a slight nod and continues to stare out the window with his hand covering his mouth. "Don't worry Conner, you'll get used to it after a while."

"I sure hope so." He groans.

Once we get to Starbucks I make sure that Conner is the first one out of the car. He immediately jumps out and goes to sit on a bench beside the front door, holding his head in his hands. "Finally!"

I laugh a little and let the other two out, but I have to jump out of the way when Ezio is violently shoved out the car by Altair who looks more pissed than ever. I guess he has personal space issues. Sounds familiar; sounds like me.

Rahl drives the Mustang to a nearby parking spot and gets out and locks it behind him. "Ready?"

I nod and pat Conner on the shoulder. "You feel better?"

He nods and stands up. "Yes, I feel hungry now."

Rahl snorts behind me. "Sounds like you. You're _always _hungry."

I swat his shoulder and he steps away from me holding the spot where I hit him. "Hey, what was that for?"

"For being stupid," I wink and open the door to Starbucks. "Alright guys, time to eat."

I wait for all four of them to go inside before I do and I step ahead of them in line. "Don't worry guys," I hold up my Rainbow Dash wallet. "I got this."

Rahl rolls his eyes and I know it's because of my wallet. Well, I can't help it, I love My Little Pony. I walk up to the counter and read over the menu and then look back at the Assassins who seem occupied with the signs and the people of the shop. "What are you three doing? You look like you've never seen a human being before."

Ezio looks back at me and I give him a sharp glare. He takes the hint and nudges the two others and I wave my hand for them to come over. "What do you guys want?"

Conner is the first to look over the items on the menu and the cashier stares wide-eyed at the Assassin. He must be a gamer because that wide-eyed look is that of recognition. I begin to panic when he looks over at Ezio and Altair who are distracted by a man and his laptop. "What's the problem? Haven't you ever seen people do cosplay before?"

The cashier jumps at my voice and then loosens the collar on his white shirt. "Um, I've seen it, but I've never seen it done _this _well before! It's almost as if they are the actual characters." He looks over at Conner. "Excuse me sir, but where did you get your outfit?"

Conner looks up from the chocolate chip muffins and gives the cashier a strange look. "Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering where I could get one like that."

Conner's expression doesn't change. "I'm afraid you can't just buy an outfit like this. You have to become part of the Assassins Brotherhood to receive one unfortunately, and even then, they don't all look like this."

The disappointment and confusion on the cashier's face is blatant and I almost feel bad for him. "Oh, okay."

I begin to panic again. "Sorry about him, he is very dedicated to his part and doesn't want any competition."

I feel Conner's glare in the side of my head but I ignore it. "So, onto our order; are you all ready to order?"

I'm answered by a group of confused looks and I sigh. "Alright, I'll have four mocha frappes and four chocolate chip muffins."

I wait for the cashier to give me my total then I step out of the way for Rahl who orders a simple ice coffee and a cheese Danish and he and the three Assassins sit down at a table and I wait for my order. Once my order is ready I take the tray and bring it to our table and hand the Assassins their coffees and muffins and I take mine. "Alright, chow down my friends." I take a sip of my frappe and shiver. "This tastes so good!"

As I take a bite out of my muffin Altair is poking his with his hidden blade. "Uh, Altair, you may want to put that away. People are starting to stare."

"They already were staring." He says dryly, but he sheathes his blade and picks up the muffin and gives me a skeptical look. I nod and he takes a bite out of it. "Hmm, this isn't too bad. A little dry though."

I laugh and nod. "Yeah, but that's because they haven't put out their fresh ones yet."

"How often do they make fresh batches?" Conner asks, taking a quick nibble out of his muffin.

"Daily." I say.

"I like them. The sweetness of these little brown chips is quite good." Ezio says after finishing off his muffin and taking a sip of his frappe. "Although, this coffee has a pungent after taste, but other than that it is good."

I smile. "Yeah, sometimes they put so much mocha in there you don't even taste the coffee."

"Yeah, but I prefer the iced coffee." Rahl says, taking a sip of said beverage,

"That's because you're weird." I say with a playful nudge on his shoulder.

I look back over at Conner and see that he is finished with both his coffee and muffin and is now asleep in the chair. "Wow, I guess coffee has the opposite effect than it normally has on people."

"What does it normally cause?" Altair asks, confusion written all over that hard face of his.

"Well it tends to cause hyp-"

"WOOOO, THIS COFFEE STUFF IS LIKE MAGIC!" Ezio's loud shots interrupt me and I look and see him bouncing in his seat, a stupid hyper grin etched across his face. "I SWEAR I CAN SEE NOISES!"

Altair scoots away from the crazy Italian and pushes his coffee away. "I wasn't thirsty anyway."

* * *

_**Well, there you have it folks! :D HAHA! XshingknightX and I hope you liked it and we hope to see more favorites and reviews! So until next chapter, BYEEEEEEE! **_


	4. Getting Ready for Dinner

_**Hey FanFiction, Bumble and XshingknightX here with the fourth chapter of I Found Assassins in My closet! :D We do ask for forgiveness in being so late to update, we don't really get much time to be together during the week so we are lucky to have found this time. ^^ Well, that's all we really have for this author's note, so, **_

_**ONTO THE STORY! **_

* * *

Laundry day; one of the worst possible days of the entire week, especially when you are _hand-washing _three Assassin's robes at the _same time! _I swear if they weren't deadly Assassins I would _so _throw these robes at their faces and storm off!

After scrubbing Ezio's belt buckle for the hundredth time, I hear my phone vibrating on the kitchen counter. "What now," I sigh and answer. "Hello?"

"Hey," Rahl's voice answers and my mood suddenly perks up.

"Hey Rahl, what's up?" I set the belt down.

He hesitates. "Well, I was wondering what you were doing tonight?"

Did he really just ask me this? "Nothing," I say, "why?"

"Well," he begins, "I wanted to know if you wanted to come to dinner with me."

"Really?" I try and fail at hiding the shock and excitement in my voice.

"Yeah," he pauses, "do you think the guys will mind?"

"I don't think they would mind staying home, I mean, my parents aren't home tonight." I say.

"What do you mean?" Rahl asks.

"Well, where else would they stay?" I pause and then my excitement drops when I realize why he asked that. "You want to bring them too don't you?"

"Well, yeah, if you don't mind." He says.

"Of course I don't mind." What a blatant lie.

"Well, I guess I'll pick you guys up at seven. Bye." He says, oblivious to my change in mood."

"Bye," I say and hang up; sending Ezio's belt a cold glare, as if it was what has done me wrong.

"Who was that?" Connor walks up beside me and takes his robes, quickly putting them back on.

I shrug. "It was Rahl, he wanted to know if he could take us all to dinner tonight at seven.

"All of us?" Connor asks, putting his hood up.

I nod, "yep, all of us; including Ezio."

Connor cringes then laughs. "Well, that out to be interesting."

I nod in agreement and look at the robes on the counter. "Could you maybe take these to the guys downstairs?"

"Of course," Connor takes the robes and heads downstairs.

I smile as I watch him leave then soon start to go downstairs as well. I guess you can say that the few days they've been here we have all bonded, especially Connor and I. He's almost like a third brother, although the thought of having another brother is slightly frightening considering the idiots that are my real brothers.

As I reach the door to the basement I hear the doorbell ring and my heart starts racing. My parents couldn't be home now. They aren't supposed to be until tomorrow. I slowly turn and head to the living room, thinking off all the best ways I can convince them to not go into the basement. When I reach the door I sigh in relief when I see that it is only Rahl's cousin James. I open the door and he smiles. "Hey."

"Hey." He says, running a hand through his sandy hair. James isn't exactly the most handsome person in the world, but he isn't ugly either. He has a very wide smile and is a little heavier set than Rahl, but most of it is muscle.

"What brings you here, bud?" I say, leaning against the doorway.

"Rahl asked me to get his Xbox controller since he can't get off of work right now." He says.

"Alright," I gesture for him to come in and close the door behind. "So where did he leave it?"

"He said it was in your basement." Oh great.

"Oh, really, well, uh, this way," this is going to be interesting.

I lead him to the basement door, but before we go in I turn and give James a hard look. "Now, what you see down here stays down here, don't you tell ANYONE about this, okay?"

He gives me a strange look before nodding and I open the door. The sight before me makes me want to slam my head into the wall next to me. "Oh, wow…"

Down at the base of the stairs is Altair and Ezio wrestling, but what makes it better is that theyre not wearing their robes, which, mind you, I spent three hours washing. "Ezio, Altair!"

They both look up at the same time. "What?" Altair snaps.

I reach over and cover James' eyes. "We have a guest; now put your robes back on you idiots!" I hiss.

Altair manages to keep his calm demeanor, but Ezio is up and running for his robes faster than a cheetah. "MY ROBES; I MUST FIND MY ROBES!"

Altair, James and I all watch in both shock and amusement when Connor holds out Ezio's robes, tripping the Italian Assassin and causing him to fall flat on his face. Yet, what amazes me is how Connor manages to keep a straight and somewhat flat expression while it causes even ALTAIR to snicker. I stare at the Master Assassin and the first thing that comes to my mind when I see his shoulders moving up and down in laughter is simply this; "I have just seen the face of God."

After the laughter has died down, Ezio stands back up and straightens out his robes, "so, uh, heh, who's your friend?"

I look over at James who has obviously registered in his mind that he is in the presence of three legendary Assassins. "Oh, this is Rahl's cousin James."

James turns and gives me a wide-eyed look. I gesture for him to say hello. "They're just Assassins, not like they're going to kill you or anything."

"But they could," James squeaks, I forgot to mention he is seventeen and still on puberty.

Altair finishes hooking his belt across his torso and gives James a curious look from under his hood. "Why is your voice making that sound?"

James blushes. "No reason."

Connor is the next to speak up, but this time he is pointing his tomahawk at James. "How do we know he is not a modern day Templar?"

I see James swallow and I send Connor a hard glare. "He isn't because I've known him pretty much my whole life, and so has Rahl."

"Fine," Connor returns his weapon to his belt.

I sigh and drop my head. "James, I don't mean to sound rude, but would you mind just getting Rahl's controller and leaving?"

"Don't have to ask me twice," James says as he runs down the stairs, grabs the control, then bolts back up the stairs and leaves without another word.

I roll my eyes. "Okay, so here is the deal, Rahl wants to take us to dinner tonight. I still don't have any normal clothes for you and I will make sure that change as soon as possible. But as long as you conceal you weapons or leave them behind, no one will really care."

"I'm not departing with any of my weapons." Ezio whines, yes, Ezio just whined.

"Oh grow up," Altair growls, "you need to be as inconspicuous as possible if we are to fit in here, so htat means, no weapons."

Ezio glares at Altair. "Why do I have to listen to you? You're not my father."

"Ah, but I have seniority over you." Altair says.

"Not by much," the Italian Assassin pouts.

"I'm almost four-hundred years older than you," Altair says flatly.

"Old man," Connor snickers.

I laugh at the glare Altair gives the American Assassin. "Alright you guys, we have until seven, so we need to buckle down and practice your table manners."

After three PAINFUL hours of showing the three Assassins how to hold a fork, Lord help me, I am at my wits end. "Okay," I shout, slamming my hands on the table, "take your knives and CUT the steak!"

They all give me fearful looks as they slowly cut their steaks, that _I_ made by the way, and Connor is the first to speak up. "Why are we doing this?"

"Why," I hiss, "well, have you _seen _how you three eat? You eat like sharks that have never eaten until now!"

"Why do you seem so… cross?" Altair asks, setting his utensils down.

I twitch, "what do you mean?"

"Nothing…" He trails off and stares down at his plate.

We continue this for about another hour when there is a knock at the door. "WHAT?!"

Rahl walks in all suited up and giving me an awkward stare. "Are you okay?"

"Those three are UNCIVILIZED!" I growl, the ruffles of my dress flying up with my sporadic movements.

Rahl shakes his head. "Yes they are, just not in the way you are used to. Give them a chance."

I huff and straighten out my dress; I put it on after screaming at Ezio for not folding his napkin properly in his lap. It's just a simple knee-length white dress with black roses sewn into the ruffles of the base of the dress. But because it is cold outside I put on black leggings under it.

Rahl looks me up and down and smiles. "You look pretty."

"Thank you," I smooth out my hair.

Rahl smiles again, then looks behind me and I turn to see the three Assassins standing in front of the dining room table. "Alright," he clasps his hands together, "who's hungry?"

* * *

_**Well, this is going to be a two-part thing! Look for it next update! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Sorry it was so short. :P **_


	5. Dinner Time!

_**Hey guys, Black and Yellow Bumble here with XshingknightX with the next chapter of I Found Assassins in My Closet! This fic has gotten more hype than we expected so we offer our gratitude to those who have favorite, followed, or reviewed this story! You guys are the lifeblood of our fic and the more lifeblood we have the more chapters that shall be posted! SO GIVE US YOUR BLOOD! MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! :D Just kidding, the only sacrifice we require from you all is your children. ;3 AGAIN, just kidding, I actually can't stand kids and I would rather not wake up in the morning with about fifty children in my mailbox. :P XshingknightX on the other hand, might enjoy the presence of such sweet children. ;3 So, enough of that inane rabble, **_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

* * *

The drive to the restaurant wasn't too bad, other than the fact that Connor got carsick about six times. No exaggeration at ALL. When we finally got there I had to ask the hostess if she had any anti-acids for the queasy Assassin.

Once we all got settled down at a table placed in the middle of the entire restaurant, lucky us, we are greeted by a slew of stares from all around. I shrink down in my chair and thank the good lord that the restaurant has low lighting so that they can't see my blushing face. I breathe out heavily and open my menu; I've always loved Red Lobster so I know exactly what everything tastes like.

After the waiter brought us our cheesy-bread, I look over at the three Assassins and see that Altair and Connor have set down their menus while Ezio is still struggling to read his, which is understandable considering he is holding his menu upside down. Rahl notices this and snickers as the Italian continues making faces as he tries to read his menu. "Ezio," Rahl says with a snort," do you need help?"

"No," Ezio snaps, "I just, I guess my ability to read English diminished overnight because this does not read normally to me."

With that being said, Connor takes Ezio's menu, flips it over, and then sets it back in Ezio's hands. "Oh…"

Altair rolls his eyes and rests his chin on his hands. "So, now that we discovered that Ezio's brain isn't fully functional," enter a cold glare from the aforementioned Italian, "when are we going to get our food?"

"You have to order it first, when the waiter comes back with our drinks we can order our dinner." I say, taking a quick bite out of my cheesy-bread.

When I look over at Connor I see that he is tapping the table and this does not go unnoticed by a certain Altair, "would you please STOP?!" He growls.

"I'm sorry," Connor looks down but his fidgeting doesn't stop.

"What's wrong?" I say.

Connor looks around then leans over, his voice low. "I have to umm…use the restroom."

"Then go," I snort.

"But I don't know where the bathroom is." He looks around again.

Rahl gestures to a sign above the bar that has RESTROOMS painted on it in bright green letters. I look and see Connor's face flushed red as he stands back up and heads to the bathroom.

I look over at Altair to see that he is messing with the steak knives on the table. "Altair," I say, eyeing the possible weapons in his hands, "could you maybe, uh, set those down? You're making me nervous."

He looks up from his toys and snorts. "You really think I would kill a lady?"

"Yes," I say bluntly, I know he really won't but his attitude puts me on edge.

"Well, would you like to test that theory?" He holds up one of the knives between his index finger and his thumb.

Oh boy, what did I just unleash? "No, no, please don't, never mind, I believe you!"

"Good," he sets the knife down and interlaces his fingers together then simply starts to stare.

I eye the Master Assassin a moment longer before turning my attention to Rahl who appears to be, staring at me? "What?"

"Uh," he jumps out of his trance, "your uh, dress, it's uh…" he clears his throat and makes a pulling up gesture on the collar of his shirt.

"What?" I say softly before looking down, I forgot how low the top of this dress was and I blush when I see an extreme amount of cleavage protruding out the top. I quickly pull it up as much as I can then nod a thank you to Rahl. I am a little weary though, I don't know how long my dress was like that and I don't know how long Rahl was staring. I shake my head then stare down at the empty space on the table where my food will be. Where is that waiter?

I hear a slight scuffle on the other side of the table and I look up to see Connor and Altair pushing on each other and sending each other the scariest of glares. I then look over to Ezio who is shrunk back in his seat and is holding his hood over his face. Man, this was a _wonderful_ idea. "Hey guys," I say softly, but the two Assassins keep shoving and Altair even begins cursing in a language I have never heard before, "GUYS!"

Suddenly they all freeze and look up; I even managed to capture the attention of a couple in the booth beside our table. I drop my voice low, "you better sit your butts down and settle whatever dispute that started this or so help me I will _ring_ your pathetic necks!"

Connor and Altair slowly sit down, their faces reading fear in every way. "Now, what happened that caused this?"

"Well, you see," Altair begins, "I set my knife down on Connor's chair for just a second to clear off space for it, and I planned to remove it before his return, but I didn't predict his time of return properly because next thing I know, Connor sat on it and jumped out of his seat."

"Lair," Connor shouts, pointing an accusing finger at the Master Assassin, "you set that knife there on purpose!"

"In a way yes, I did put it there on purpose," Altair says dryly. "But I did not put it there to harm you."

Connor silences himself, although his eyes remain narrowed in a suspicious way. I need to think of a way to calm these two down.

"Are you ready to order?" I look up to see our waiter standing in front of our table with a pen and blank receipt paper.

I look over at all the Assassins and I decide to take over this Popsicle stand. "We will all have endless shrimp and we will start out with the parmesan shrimp and the spicy Cajun shrimp." I close my menu and grab the others before handing them to the waiter. "Also, to drink we will all have Dr. Pepper."

"I will have your drinks right out to you." He smiles then starts towards the kitchen.

I look over at the three Assassins before looking over at Rahl who is happily munching on a cheesy roll. "You don't mind that I ordered for all of us do you?"

He shakes his head and smiles. "Nope, I wanted endless shrimp."

I smile before turning back to the three Assassins who are staring at me. "What?"

"What is endless shrimp?" Connor asks, leaning forward.

"It's where you get to eat as much shrimp as your heart's desire for a very modest price." I say.

"And what exactly is shrimp?" Ezio speaks up next.

"It's a small crustacean that lives in the sea. They're very delicious when made just right." I say, picking up another roll.

"Is it dead when they serve it to you?" Altair asks.

I blink several times. "No, and they give you a hammer and knives and you just have to kill it and eat it raw!"

Altair cringes. "Sounds a little barbaric, don't you think?"

He actually believes it! "You actually believe that?!"

"Well, yeah, I guess." He gives me a curious look.

Rahl laughs beside me but doesn't speak a word. I give him a glare and he covers his hand and snickers softly. "Well, it's not true and yes, they are dead when they cook them. I was being sarcastic."

"I knew she was all along." Ezio says smugly.

"Of course _you _could tell Ezio." Connor snorts.

The Italian sends Connor a glare while Altair sends a glare in _my_ direction. "What?" I say.

"You lied to me?" Altair says, as if I actually hurt him. I know I didn't though.

"Not necessarily," I say with a wave of my hand. "I simply gave you a sarcastic remark, but I wasn't expecting you to believe me."

Now I may not be able to see under his hood, but the way his head is down tells me that he is blushing from embarrassment. This does not go unnoticed by the other two Assassins who are both smiling harshly at Altair.

"Awwww, is the poor master gullible?" Connor says with a snicker.

"I could've sworn that being a Master Assassin would make you smarter, but I guess I was wrong." Ezio laughs harshly.

Suddenly, Altair snaps his head up, grabbing Connor and Ezio by their necks then slamming them down on the table. "Do you really want to be killed?"

I hold back a laugh when I see the two potential victims' fearful expressions. "Altair, would you mind calming down real fast? People are starting to stare again."

I watch as he reluctantly releases the two idiots and I release a slight giggle when they scramble back to their seats in complete silence.

The heavy tension on the other side of the table becomes prominent when Ezio starts flinching every time Altair moves, and when the waiter brings us our first order of shrimp he seems a little eager to leave as he swiftly and not-so-gracefully sets our plates down on the table.

I watch the waiter leave before taking a bite of my parmesan shrimp. Delicious as always, perfectly seasoned and juicy, I have never tasted anything like it. I look over at Rahl who is enjoying his shrimp as well, but I can't say the same for the Assassins. When I look towards them they are all just staring at their plates. "What's the problem now?" I say; maybe bringing them here was a bad idea RAHL!

"I don't know what to make of this." Ezio says, poking his shrimp with a fork.

"Just eat it you half-wit!" I growl and then look to Connor and Altair. "I'm talking to all of you."

Connor jumps when Altair grabs his knife to cut a piece off the shrimp and I can't make myself not laugh at his fear. "Just eat the shrimp please."

Altair looks at Ezio then to Connor and they both wave at him to take the first bite. Maybe they are hoping he has a reaction or it's poisoned, who knows. If it is then that would be one less idiot to mess with. Wow, I'm cruel.

I watch as Altair slowly puts the shrimp up to his mouth then stop. "What if it's poisoned?" Was he reading my mind?

"If it is then I wouldn't have to put up with your inane questions. Now just eat the stupid thing!" I say harshly. I hear Rahl snort beside me and I notice he is on his second order of shrimp. He sure eats like a typical male.

Altair sends me a dirty look before shoving the shrimp in his mouth. I laugh when his eyes widen and he begins shoveling the rest of the shrimp in his mouth. "Slow down! You're going to kill yourself."

Altair stops and I look over to the other two Assassins who have also discovered the delectable tastes of the shrimp. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," I say, popping another shrimp into my mouth, "that you need to go slower or you might accidentally swallow your fork."

"Yeah," Connor stops and laughs harshly, "what a tragedy that would be."

Ezio snickers beside Altair who is giving Connor the coldest of glares. I'm surprised he isn't frozen. "Spare me your petty insults Connor."

Connor shrugs and goes back to his shrimp, but not before Altair gives him a good cuff over the head.

* * *

After six more plates of shrimp, the three Assassins are all sluggish and somewhat, cranky?

"Would you stop looking at me?" Connor growls at Ezio.

"I wasn't looking at you, I was using my mind powers to choke you," Ezio spits, "but unfortunately they didn't work."

I look at Rahl and he just shrugs then gestures to Altair. Oh boy… I look over and I see him slowly nodding off and within seconds his face makes contact with the table. This doesn't calm down the other two Assassins who have begun an argument over who knocked Altair out.

I raise my eyebrow and then gesture for our waiter. "Check please, NOW!"

* * *

_**Well, there you have it! We hope you liked it! BYEEEEEEE! *^^* **_


	6. Playing With Tiny Assassins

_**Who wants more ASSASSINS! WE DO! I don't know! XD Black and Yellow Bumble here with XshingknightX ready to give you fine readers the newest chapter of I Found Assassins in My Closet! EXCITEMENT! :D So what we are doing is an idea that a couple of reviewers gave us and I hope that this is how you imagined it. ^^ This one probably won't be as long as the others so for those who like long chapters we are sorry. :P So, with that being said…**_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

* * *

Of all mornings, this had to happen on a MONDAY morning! I start down the stairs to the basement floor and am greeted by a slew of apologetic looks. "What happened," I growl. "I need an answer!"

I watch in pure annoyance as the three Assassins start shoving each other until Connor and Ezio throw Altair to the front before they step back and pull down their hoods over their faces. I cross my arms and I know my glare is cold because I Altair shifts nervously on his feet. "Well, I'm waiting."

Altair hesitates and looks back to his Assassin comrades and they simply wave him to go ahead before taking another wide step back. Wow, for a bunch of deadly assassins they sure get scared easily. "Well, Connor and I," the Master Assassin begins, pulling his collar out and swallowing hard. "Were having another argument and we happened to have smashed into the small table where your phone happened to have been lying and, well…" He holds up his hidden blade and sitting on the tip of his blade is my brand new iPhone5, skewered. Really…just, really?

I close my eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "Just put it in the trash…I didn't like that phone anyway."

Altair looks at me with a strange expression. "Trash?"

"The big bucket by the door," I growl, I am not in the mood to tolerate stupidity.

"Okay…" the Master slowly shuffles to the trash can before gently removing my phone from the blade then slamming it in the trash.

Connor lifts up his hood to normal position over his eyes then looks down. "We are terribly sorry."

"You are sorry," I say, "but you're lucky I don't hold grudges, mostly."

Ezio continues inching back; this does not go unnoticed by Connor because he swiftly grabs the Italian's hood and pulls him forward then throws him at my feet. "Now tell Ronny why we were arguing in the first place."

I look down at Ezio and he scrunches back, making a small noise. "Well, I was saying how maybe we should…play your Dbox or whatever."

"Xbox, and why would this cause you two to argue?" I look back at Connor and Altair.

"Well, Mr. Killjoy said that we shouldn't because it was childish, and somehow, wrong." Connor shoots a glare to Altair who sends it right back to him.

"I was simply saying that it was strange to play with ourselves." Altair says with the straightest face I've ever seen.

I bite my lip to keep from laughing. "Altair, you won't be playing with yourself, you'd be playing with Connor and Ezio. I only have Assassin's Creed II and III at the moment because James and Rahl are borrowing my other Assassin's Creed games."

Ezio looks up at me and stands up at a speed that's most disturbing. "That's SICK! I don't want his grubby hands fondling me! Also, the fact that he is missing a finger disturbs me!"

I drop my head and sigh. "That's not what I meant; I was talking about the game characters Ezio and Connor…."

"That's even WORSE," his voice cracks which causes Altair to snicker.

"How," Connor shouts. "It's not REAL!"

Ezio's wild expression drops and he falls silent. I sigh. "You guys want to play Assassin's Creed huh? Well, I need to call Rahl because he is going to want to see this." I'm sure happy they cancelled school today because I am going to want to see this.

It takes Rahl about ten minutes to get to my house and when I open the door to let him in he greets me with an amazed look. "Do they seriously want to do that?"

"Yes," I say. "I find it amusing."

"I bet." Rahl says before following me down to the basement where the three Assassins sit on the couch in front of the television. I'm still mad at them, but I'm sure watching this will make up for it.

"Alright," I say clasping my hands together. "Who wants to go first?"

Immediately Ezio's hand shoots up, smacking Altair in the process, and he starts bouncing up and down in his seat. "Please, please, please?!"

"Yes," Altair says, rubbing his cheek and glaring at Ezio. "Why don't we let the uncoordinated fool go first?"

Ezio turns towards Altair. "I'm more coordinated than you _old man_."

"That's it!" Altair shouts before standing up and tackling Ezio off the couch, sending Connor into a fit of laughter at the sight.

After about five more minutes of watching Altair and Ezio tussle it out, I step forward and grab Altair's hood, yanking him back from the shocked Italian. "Okay, that's enough." I drop Altair's hood and turn to Connor. "Because these two can't behave, you get to play first."

"Whoo!" Connor throws his arms up in victory.

I look over to Ezio and Altair and I find both of them pouting on the floor. "And because Altair threw the first punch," I turn to Rahl and he hands me the original Assassin's Creed. "Connor will be playing with you."

Altair cringes at the way I word it and Ezio puts his hand over his mouth in a snicker, "kinky."

"Do you want me to throw you on the ground again?" Altair says dryly.

"No sir," Ezio drops his head in defeat. I feel a little bad for him, but that will go away.

"Alright," Rahl steps forward and hands Connor one of his worn out controllers, smart boy. "This controller is old so if you break it it's not a big deal."

Connor takes it, inspecting the scratches and scuff marks. "How do I hold it?"

I take it then flip it over in his hands and place his thumbs on the little control sticks, I forgot the technical term for them, and his fingers on the left and right bumpers. "Easy, right stick controls the movement and the left stick controls the camera. The rest you will pick up on."

Connor nods and practices moving the controls. "Put the game in please, Rahl."

"As you wish my lady," he bows at the waist then reaches over and puts the disc in the consol. This boy sure is handy to have around, maybe I should have him go make me a sandwich while wearing a French Maid costume. Wait, what?

The familiar Xbox startup sound erupts through the home theater system and when the Xbox home menu pops up I press A and the game starts loading. Connor looks up at me when the menu for Assassin's Creed comes up. "What now?"

I take the controller from him and set up a new game. Once the cut scenes start I decide to skip them because they are only about Desmond really. I finally get to the part where Altair is introduced and I hand the controller back to him. "Just run around and get used to the controls before you start doing missions."

"Okay…" Connor takes the controller and starts making virtual Altair run around in tight circles. "Weeeeee!"

I laugh before looking over at Altair to see him glaring at the tv. "What's the problem?"

"I do not go 'weeeeee!'" Altair growls with a wave of his hands.

"So," Rahl starts. "Just let Connor have fun with it, okay?"

"Fine," Altair huffs after crossing his arms. "But I still don't go 'Weeee!'"

I shake my head before returning my attention to the screen and I see Mini Altair climbing up the wall of a tall building. "Wow Connor, you're picking up on this fast!"

I see him give me a wide smile before he moves the little Altair to the top of the building and moves slowly to a viewpoint. He reaches it then the little Altair moves to the end of the platform and I reach over to the controller. "Alright, now just push Y and you will synchronize the viewpoint."

"Okay," Connor looks down at the controller and pushes a button, the X button. Oh great.

I watch in silence as the little Assassin jumps from the platform and falls to his death. I slowly turn to the Assassin who caused the little guy's death and see that everyone else has done the same.

"What," Connor looks at everyone franticly. "You said push Y."

"She did," Rahl says softly. "But you pushed X, which causes you to jump instead of synchronize."

"Oh," Connor looks down sadly at the controller. "Sorry."

I start to reach over to pat his back but the real Altair gets there before me, and it wasn't to give Connor a sympathetic pat on the back; more like a pissed off punch in the side. I cringe as Connor is flung to the ground by an angry Altair. "Why would you DO THAT," he growls as he pins down the young Assassin, "how could you kill me in such a dishonorable way?!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Connor squeaks, it's funny, he is pretty much bigger than Altair when it comes to muscle mass and courage, but when he is actually facing the Master Assassin, he becomes as small as Ezio.

As Connor and Altair continue to tussle it out, Ezio takes his chance at the controls and starts cackling evilly as he starts making mini Altair run throughout the city. "Run old man! RUN"

Altair suddenly stops his assault on Connor, turning his attention to the loudmouthed Italian. "Are you calling me old?"

"Why yes," Ezio sits up, "I am."

Altair steps forward and by the way his jaw is locked and his hands are balled into fists I can tell this is about to get very hairy. "Uh, guys?'

"Well this 'old man' still can fight." Altair growls lowly.

Ezio snorts and steps forward. "Are you challenging me?"

"Possibly," Altair says with a shadowy smirk. This is not going to end well.

Ezio rolls his shoulders before popping his neck. "Well then," he stretches his fingers and smiles coldly. "Bring it on old man."

Altair shouts and advances Ezio, giving the Italian a good shove into the wall. I hear another shout and I spot Connor jumping onto Altair's back, sending them both flying onto Ezio. Soon after, Connor had Altair pinned down and is, wait, is he _biting _Altair's leg?! I look over to see Ezio rub some blood off of his lips before charging the two Assassins and knocking Connor off of Altair. What is going on?

This deranged tussle continues for about ten more minutes before Rahl finally stands up with a sigh. "ALRIGHT," he shouts, causing the three morons to pause. "That's enough, now please, calm down."

The three Assassins let go of each other and mumble insincere apologies to one another. Sometimes I wonder whether their maturity shrank when they came here or they were just originally like this; one of life's greatest enigmas in my opinion.

I look around and I see Connor scrounging around my games and he pulls something out with a beaming grin. Oh, it can't be what I think it is. Please no. But, unfortunately, the universe is not on my side as Connor holds up Assassin's Creed III in front of my eyes and with the biggest grin says; "Can we play with my tiny self now?"

Oh dear God.

* * *

_**Well, there is that chapter, sorry for the late update, High School is a real *BEEP*! We hope you enjoyed this installment and we will see you next chapter, BYEEEEEE!**_


	7. Well it is Monday

_**None can fathom the excitement I have for this next chapter! :D Be prepared for one of the most demented installments of I Found Assassins in My Closet to boot! Connor shall be playing with his tiny self, Altair will be trying to not kill anyone and Ezio will still be, well, Ezio. xD So I actually feel bad for Ronny and Rahl being stuck with these morons, but then again, maybe not, I'm not sure. :P Well, enough of my rambling,**_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

* * *

I can't help but stare at the ridiculousness before me as Connor holds up my Assassin's Creed III game with the biggest puppy eyes I have ever seen. I may have to get some pointers from this guy because I can even see Altair staring at Connor's cute gaze. "You want to play," I say slowly, crossing my arms, "with your tiny self?"

"Pleeeeaaaasssee?" Just when I thought he couldn't get any cuter.

Just as I'm about to give I feel a tap on my shoulder and I crane my neck to see Altair leaning in close to me to tell me something. "Don't fall for the cute," did the mighty Altair just say _cute_, "Because beneath that innocent looking face is pure evil."

I turn to face him fully and I see him slink back beside Ezio, waving his fingers and mouthing _"Eviiiiiiiiiiiil!" _His sanity sure has dropped a lit- okay a lot. I turn back to this supposed EVIL and take the game from him. "Why do you want to? You nearly got yourself killed for killing tiny Altair."

I hear Altair curse behind me, welcome back sane Altair. I arch my eyebrow as I wait for Connor to respond, but he simply looks down at his belt and starts tapping the Assassin Symbol shaped clasp. "Well?" I say.

After a couple seconds Connor stands up straight, puffs his chest out, and puts on the hardest expression I've ever seen. Looks like Altair may have a run for his money. "I simply think it would be something entertaining." He leans close to where I can clearly see his dark eyes narrowed in irritation. "Is that a problem?"

I shake my head nervously and hand him the game. "Knock yourself out."

"Thank you," he snatches the game from my hands, smirks, and then puts the disc into the tray after removing Assassin's Creed from it.

As he is turning on the game I sneak back to Altair and Ezio. "You were right," I whisper softly to Altair. "He is evil."

"You should never doubt the master." Altair says with a wink and I roll my eyes.

Ezio snorts. "THE Master Altair," he throws his arms behind his head, nearly knocking Rahl upside the head. "What a title."

I look back at Rahl in order to avoid the livid glare emitting from the Master Assassin. "When did you get all that coffee?"

Rahl laughs and sets down the five Starbucks frappuchinos on the table behind the couches. "James brought them for me."

I climb over the couch and look Rahl directly in the eye. "Don't let Ezio see that! Do you not remember what happened at Starbucks when he had coffee?"

"Oh I do," Rahl smiles and grabs one of the coffees. "It's Monday," he walks over to Ezio and taps his shoulder then turns back to me as he hands the Italian the coffee. "We need a little excitement."

As if by cue, Ezio takes a long sip then throws the coffee up, spilling its contents all over Altair then starts running around the room singing some loud song in Italian. I look over at Altair who is angrily wiping off coffee from his robes. "Someone call a priest." He growls.

I hear Rahl's insane laughter erupt beside me and I turn to see him literally rolling on the floor in uncontrollable laughter. "This is GREAT!"

I narrow my eyes at the pathetic heap then look up to see Connor glaring annoyed at my tv. "When will I get to play with my tiny self!?"

"Maybe it's a sign from Ubisoft saying that you shouldn't be playing." I snort.

Connor growls to himself and continues playing in obvious hopes of getting to his tiny self soon. I roll my eyes as he curses softly at Ezio who is furiously poking the side of his head. "Hey there Connor," he snickers, "why don't you tell us about your most recent experience with a woman?"

I narrow my eyes as I see Connor's cheeks flush red under his hood. "Well, I," he pauses and taps the controller anxiously. "A lady bumped into me at Starbucks the other day."

Both Ezio and Rahl burst into a ball of insane laughter. "I'm sure that was quite the sensation!" Ezio howls.

I look over at Altair and see that even he is snickering at the poor Assassin's misfortune. "Guys, really?" I say, crossing my arms.

"What?" Ezio cries. "I was sixteen when I had my first woman. Connor is what, twenty, and is still a virgin!"

I suddenly feel really bad for Connor when I see him pull his hood over his face. "What's wrong with that?" I say, harshly.

"What isn't wrong with that?" Ezio snorts.

I start towards Ezio and grab his cloak's collar and pull him close, my voice low and cold. "Listen here you Italian idiot, there is nothing wrong with being a virgin at his age, and you will not make fun of him because of it," I reach down to his knife belt and grab one of the small daggers, holding it up to his throat. "Or else." I wouldn't actually kill him, but I feel like I need to play up the moment.

I let go of his collar and turn back to Connor. "You okay?"

He nods. "Yeah I'm fine. But there is one thing…"

"What?" I say.

"When will I get to play with my tiny self!?" He whines.

I hear Ezio snicker behind me and I remember the knife in my hands and fling it at him. He ducks then grabs it mid-air, startling Rahl who is right behind him. "Glad to see you can throw a knife," Ezio returns the knife to his belt and smirks. "I'm almost impressed."

"Almost," I say. I don't really care whether I can throw a knife or not, or that I almost impressed Ezio, so my tone remains flat and uninterested.

I hear Rahl snort behind me and I turn to see him watching Connor completely immersed into playing with his tiny self. Well, that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever said. "Connor," I call, but he ignores me and continues to make his virtual being prance through the trees. "CONNOR!"

He yelps and throws his hands in the air, whacking Rahl's head in the process. "I SURRENDER!"

I arch my eyebrow. "You do realize your face was right against the television, right?"

"Do you honestly think he would notice something like that?" Altair hisses behind me.

"No," I say. "But I would like him to stay a good distance from the TV, before he burns his eyes out from too much light exposure."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Ezio snickers.

I look over at Connor as he is sending the Italian a hard look. I really need to get these guys out of this basement; it's starting to make things tenser than they already were. "Rahl," I look over at him while he is rubbing his nose where Connor thwacked him. "I think it's time we took these morons to the mall."

* * *

_**There you have it! My FAILURE of a new chapter! I'm so sorry…I was very rushed when writing this so it's not as good as my previous ones, but rest assured that next chapter will be better and LONGER! XD So until then, BYYEEEEEEEE!**_


	8. Welcome to the Mall

_**Well, I'm back with the newest chapter of this extremely popular fic. O.o I'm rather excited at how much success this thing has had. I'm almost brought to tears, but not really. xD Unfortunately, as far as I know, I am now alone on this fic because I believe XshingknightX has been too busy to help me lately. Which I can understand because being a junior in high school is harder than being a sophomore considering he is getting ready for his senior year and trying to find a job to buy a car. I'm lucky to have parents that just went out and bought me a car but that is a whole other thing I don't want to get into right now. P: Anyway, *sighs* I'm all alone, but that is okay because the idea was still as much as his as it is mine so I still credit him with helping start this story! :D So, enough of my personal nonsense…**_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

* * *

I wake up with a jolt when I hear my new phone start buzzing crazily beside my head. I yawn before picking it up and answering it. "What?"

"Are you ready for today?"Rahl's eager voice answers.

I yawn again and glance at the clock. 8:30. "I don't even think that the day is ready for itself yet."

"Oh come one, Ronny," he whines, that boy is such a girl sometimes. It's kind of cute. Wait, what? "You know the mall is almost two hours away. I thought we could get a head start and get there before the crowd shows up."

"There's" -another yawn- "always a crowd at the mall."

"But there is less of a crowd when it first opens." I swear I can imagine him on his knees right now.

I give. "Fine, see you in a few."

I hit the "end" button before he has time to say anything else and look at my phone's big screen. A Samsung Galaxy S3. That's the phone my parents decided to replace my old iPhone5 with. I'll admit, I like it a lot better, especially since it is white and white is one of my favorite colors. It was hard explaining to my parents how my phone broke without mentioning the three Assassins hidden in the basement. I'm surprised they bought that I accidentally ran over it, considering there was a huge hole from the blade in the middle of it. Maybe they thought that there was a nail under it or something.

I sit up and stretch my arms, making a tiny dinosaur sound in the process. I love Saturdays, but I hate waking up before eleven. We had to put off the trip to the mall until today because of school the rest of the week. So in that time the three stooges have managed to destroy the couch, put several nasty holes in the walls, and crack the TV. I still am amazed that I have made it through the week without killing them. I've considered it a couple times while they were sleeping, but my kindhearted nature will not allow me. Stupid conscience.

I stretch once more before rolling out of my bed and falling on my face. Yeah, this is me in the morning. Kind of sad.

I push myself off my comfy carpeted floor and rub my eyes before walking into my closet. It's early Saturday morning but considering I will be at the mall all day I want to dress decent. I look down at my phone for the weather and it is going to be sunny with a high of seventy degrees. So shorts and a cute tank; that should be fun to find.

After about thirty minutes of trying on almost everything in my closet I settle on a pair of sea foam green shorts and a t-shirt of Phil Robertson from Duck Dynasty – yes, a city girl like me can't get enough of that show – that says "Hap-pay Hap-pay Hap-pay". I tore the sleeves out and stretched it so my cyan blue tank shows through the side; the shirt itself is grey. I must say, look pretty classy. Pffft. Nah. I quickly grab a pair of white and cyan blue Nikes before exiting my closet and quickly slip them on before grabbing my phone and leaving my room.

I silently press my ear against my parents' room and the absence of snoring means that they are already at work. Good, I don't want them seeing me making breakfast for a bunch of Assassins. That wouldn't end so well.

When I get to the basement I swing the door open and flip the light switch. This time I am not greeted by a bunch of groans and sneers, but by three sets of eyes looking directly at me from the bottom of the stairs. Okay, that's really creepy. "Hey guys," I say slowly. "Glad to see you're up."

They all nod in sync and I start to feel uncomfortable under their unwavering stares. "Uhh," I step back. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Connor says slowly. "Are you creeped out?"

"A little, yeah," I say. Now I'm really nervous.

"Okay," Ezio says in his usual sneer. "We just wanted to see if that would creep you out."

My expression must be stupid because they all burst out into laughter, even Altair. That's creepier than the staring. I sigh and cross my arms, "really guys?"

Altair covers his mouth, letting out a final snort before breathing out slowly. "It was their idea, not mine." He violently pokes both Connor and Ezio which is easy for him considering he is between the two children.

I shake my head. "Alright, well, now that we know you guys have officially gone off the deep end I think it is about time you three had a decent home-cooked breakfast."

I see all of their eyes widen in astonishment and at the same time they all say. "You know how to cook?"

I ignore that statement and gesture for them to follow me up the stairs to the kitchen. "We are going to have a simple breakfast of Belgian waffles and bacon." I turn back to them, "sound okay?"

They all nod before ascending the stairs behind me. I reach over the marble countertops to the cabinets and start searching for the right ingredients. As I am setting the flour on the counter I hear them scoot the barstools out across the tile and I clench my teeth at the sound. I hate that scrapping sound. It drives me insane! I literally have to pick up the stool or chair and move it to where I want because I refuse to listen to that grating sound.

I shake my head before searching the lower cabinets for a measuring cup. Our kitchen is so big. It's just too difficult to find anything. I guess that's what happens when your parents have enough money to buy a gigantic house. You get a big kitchen. I snort before heading to the equally giant Kenmore fridge and searching the shelves for eggs. I pull out the whole carton of eggs and see that there is ten left. I think that should be enough.

As I am setting everything on the counter I feel the observing gazes of the Assassins behind me and I sigh. "What is it?"

I turn to face them and they all just avert their gazes and start whistling. Well that sure is nonchalant. I roll my eyes before returning my attention to our waffle maker and click it on. I start stirring everything together and when I finish the waffle maker starts beeping at me and I quickly open it and pour the batter.

After making the bacon and finishing the last set of waffles I hear the front door open and soon Rahl is strolling in like he owns the place. I guess he kind of does, he's over here enough.

"Good morning Vietnam!" HE throws his car keys on the counter, causing Connor to jump. "Is that bacon?" He grabs a piece without an answer and puts his arm over my shoulder. "This girl is famous for her waffles and bacon."

The three Assassins exchange amused glances before Ezio says with a smirk. "Why are you so chipper?"

I gently push Rahl off of me and grab two plates piled with waffles and bacon. "It is early Saturday morning," I set the plates down in front of Ezio and Connor before reaching for Altair's plate. "He's probably had a couple Monsters."

Altair gives me a curious look as I set his plate in front of him. "What is a Monster?"

"An energy drink," I say. "It is known to make people super hyperactive. Especially Rahl," I glace over at him as he is pouring himself some coffee. "Who doesn't know when enough is enough."

* * *

After breakfast we all gather in the living room to decide what we are to do for transportation since Rahl had to take his dad's two-person Lamborghini Aventador because Rahl's Mustang is in the shop. I think he should take car-sick Connor with him, I don't care how much that Lambo cost, I am not having Connor get sick in my car.

"Alright," I say. "It has been decided. Connor goes with Rahl and Ezio and Altair go with me."

"I didn't agree to this!" Rahl protests.

"I don't care," I cross my arms. "I will not be having Mr. Barf-Bag in my car."

Rahl gives me a glare. "Fine," he gestures for Connor to follow him.

As they are walking out the front door I turn to Altair and Ezio. "Now let's pick out our car."

I lead them to the garage and dramatically flip the lights on. "Did I mention that my parents are the owners of the world's biggest car collection?"

The two Assassin's expressions are priceless and I smile. "Pick any car you like."

* * *

As we pull up to the mall, I search the parking lot for signs of the black Lambo. I eventually spot it with Rahl and Connor leaning against it. It's a pretty car, but not as pretty as the one I'm driving.

I see Rahl gaping at us as we pull up beside him and Connor. I park and rev the engine as loud as possible, causing Connor to nearly jump out of his tunic. What a goof. I turn off the ignition and step out, pushing my seat forward so Ezio can get out. Before we left Ezio and Altair got into a fight over who would sit up front and who would sit in the back. I think it's obvious who won.

As we all gather around the cars I see Rahl give my car a good once-over before asking. "How did you get this?"

"My dad won it in some kind of contest." I lean against the car in question, crossing my arms. "The contest was to see who could kiss this car the longest. The winner was able to buy it for a mere penny."

Rahl's eyes widen. "He was able to buy a Bugatti for a penny?"

"Yep," I look back at the car, the pearly-white paint glimmers like a thousand diamonds in the sunlight. "He kissed it for thirty-six straight hours."

"You mean that your father pressed his lips against this vehicle for nearly two straight days?" Altair questions, his expression reads total confusion.

"_Si_," I say. "My father really wanted this car but it was much too expensive at the time to buy at a dealer. He saw this as an opportunity."

"How much is this car worth?" Connor asks.

"Uhh…about two-million-dollars." I say, rather casually.

Connor's eyes widen. "That sounds like a lot."

"It is," Rahl says, before turning to me. "Alright, enough about Ronny's pretty car, what store do we want to go to first?"

* * *

As we enter the mall I realize that there are idiots who enjoy coming to the mall early Saturday morning because every store already appears full. Well, this should be fun. My eyes immediately lock on a Tommy Hilfiger store on the second floor. "Alright," I turn to the rest of the group. "I think Connor is up first for a new wardrobe."

Connor gives me a strange look from under his hood before being shoved towards me by the other Assassins. He yelps before turning and giving his Assailants a cold glare. "Do you mind?!"

Ezio snickers and Altair remains as stoic as ever. I shake my head and grab Connor's hand and lead him to the escalator. The other three follow behind and as I get on the escalator I feel a tug and am yanked back on my butt. "Jeez," I stand up, rubbing my posterior. That sounded stupid. "What's the big idea?"

I look up at Connor who is staring at the escalator with obvious fear. "I don't want to go on that thing!"

"It's just stairs for lazy people." I sigh. "But if you want to take real stairs they are over there." I point beside the escalator to a flight of marble stairs that wind up to the second and third floors.

Connor eyes them warily before mounting them and slowly climbing his way up to the second floor where Rahl, Ezio, Altair, and I meet him at the top of the escalator. Ezio passes by Connor, giving him a playful shove. "Why don't you act your age _compagno_?"

Connor shrugs before following me into Tommy Hilfiger. I turn to everyone and smile. "Connor, prepare to be modernized!"

The aforementioned Assassin hesitates before being pushed in by an annoyed Altair. "Let's get this over with." The Master snarls before following Ezio and Rahl in the store.

I lead Connor to the sections where all the polo shirts are and gesture dramatically to the lines of colorful shirts. "Take your pick, my dear."

I see him put his hood down and his dark hair falls down his neck in a neat ponytail. He's handsome, I'll give him that. I watch his eyes go from shirt to shirt before they stop on a particular florescent color. "I like that one."

I look at him then look at the shirt. "Are you sure?"

He nods. I sigh, "Okay, just don't be surprised if the others laugh." I grab the shirt in all the men's sizes and am nearly blinded by the bright color.

"I don't care." He follows me to the changing room and I open the door.

"Good," I throw the shirts in the dressing room with him and slam the door. "Just start with the small and work your way up."

I look over at the shorts section because summer break is only a couple weeks away so jeans aren't necessary. My eyes immediately lock on a pair of tan cargo shorts and I grab several sizes and throw them into the dressing room. "Try these on as well." I say. "I'm going to find more shirts."

I hear a muffled "okay" and I head back over to the polos. I grab a dark blue polo, a red polo, and a black and white argyle polo in every size and throw them into the dressing room. I hear a loud grunt as the shirts land on Connor. "I think that's good for now."

I hear him sigh and the door slowly clicks open and before me steps Connor in a bright pink polo and the tan cargo shirts. Okay…that color looks really good against his dark skin. "That actually looks pretty good."

"What are you wearing _idiota_?" Ezio's amused snicker echoes behind me along with Altair and Rahl's muffled laughter.

"It's a polo." Connor says, proudly puffing out his chest.

"It's pink," Rahl snorts.

"What's your point?" Connor asks, somewhat confused. I feel bad for him.

"Pink is more of a feminine color." Altair puts gently.

Connor huffs, "But I like it."

I put my hands up. "Would you just leave him alone? If he likes it don't judge him."

After everyone pokes one more joke at Connor's shirt, he tries everything else on and we leave the store with three good outfits for him. He put up a fuss and the cashier ended up having to pull Connor over the counter with the pink shirt on in order to ring it up along with his shorts, which required him to stick his backside up in a very awkward manner. I throw his Assassin robes in the bag with his other shirts and shorts and hand them to him. "These are yours. Three outfits aren't enough but this is only the first store of many, but we want to get each of you at least two outfits."

They all nod and a wave of dread suddenly washes over me. I have to shop for Ezio and Altair next.

* * *

_**ALRIGHTY THEN! THERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER! I AM REALLY EXCITED BECAUSE THIS STORY HAS REACHED 10,000 VIEWS! :D I APPLAUD ALL OF YOU FOR MAKING THIS POSSIBLE! I am probably going to do something special for the 10,000 views but I haven't decided yet, so keep an eye out for that. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and the next chapter shall be, AMAZING! BYEEEEEEE!**_


	9. Welcome to Hell, once known as the Mall

_**Well hello there FanFiction! :D I'm excited to bring you this new chapter of I Found Assassins in My Closet! :D I am so happy for 100 reviews! :D and all of them positive or very helpful! I would like to point out to those solid Assassin's Creed fans that say that the three Assassins may sometimes seem out of character and I am aware of that. I have created this fiction for entertainment purposes only and sometimes the Assassins may become out of character, but only for a short time. Anyway, I would like to know if any of you would like me to include the newest Assassin that has recently been introduced as Edward Kenway to this crazy trio. If so either IM me or say so in the reviews, so, without further adue…**_

_**ONTO THE STORY! :D**_

* * *

"What are we to do for Altair and Ezio's styles?" Rahl asks from behind me.

I crane my neck to answer. "Well, all three of them are sophisticated in their own ways, but Connor has shown that he has more of a casual style, so I guess we will have to see what peaks the interests of Ezio and Altair."

I turn my attention to the aforementioned Assassins as they both head to a Jos. A. Bank store. Well, now I know what their tastes are. EXPENSIVE! "Guys," I call. "Where are you going?"

Altair turns to me and Ezio keeps going until the Master grabs the Italian's shoulder, yanking him back. "We are going to purchase apparel. Is that not the point of why we are here?"

"Well, yeah," I stutter. "But you are leaning in the more expensive range."

"I thought you had plenty of money." Ezio says with a sneer after swatting Altair's hand away.

"My parents do, I'm a minimum-wage slave at GameStop." I hold out my wallet for them to see, "Which means I'm on a budget."

Rahl taps my shoulder. "Why don't we let them just look? If they find something they really like I'll help you buy it."

"Okay," once again Rahl comes to my rescue. He sure is handy to have around.

As soon as we enter the store I feel my wallet start crying. "Man, I'm going broke just looking at this stuff." I mutter as we pass by a thousand dollar suit.

Rahl snickers before joining Altair who is admiring a black suit and white tie. Did they steal that from Men in Black? I shake my head before catching up to Connor. "See anything you like?"

He shrugs. "I'm content with what I have." His emotions confuse me, one minute he is hard like Altair the next he is crazy and almost child-like, and now he's gone back to being Altair pretty much. Must be his hormones out of whack or something, I'll never know.

I eye his flat expression trying to see past it. "What happened to the Assassin who was excited to have a pink polo?"

He shrugs again, and then is flat expression shifts to confusion. "What is Ezio wearing?"

"What do you mean?" He points to the other side of the store and my eyes nearly melt. What _is _Ezio wearing? "Oh. My. GOD."

There are certain things that simply cannot be unseen and this is DEFINITELY one of them. Ezio struts out of the dressing room in a baby blue sequin suit and matching top hat. I look up at Connor who seems quite disturbed at the sight.

"Why?" I hear Altair say in his usual dry manner.

"Why not?" Ezio takes the hat off with a smirk and spins it in his hands before returning it atop his head. Well isn't he a little show-off.

I look over and see Rahl biting his lower lip to keep from busting out into laughter, but he looks close to just falling on the floor. I feel the laughter coming on myself but I take a deep breath before approaching Ezio. "Uhh, Ezio," I say lowly. "That's a little too flashy."

"A little?" Connor snorts behind me. "He looks like that freak pop star Lady BaBa or whatever her name is."

"Don't you mean Lady GaGa?" I ask, my attention finally torn from Ezio's ridiculous getup.

"What kind of ridiculous name is that?" Altair asks.

"Apparently to be famous in modern society you have to be a walking freak show." Connor's gaze drifts to a poster of Nicki Minaj outside the store then points to it. "Exhibit A."

Altair shudders. "That's rather frightening."

I nod in agreement. "You have no idea."

"Guys," Rahl calls. "We have much bigger problems than freakish pop stars." He gestures to sparkly Ezio.

"Right," I say. "Ezio, I'm sorry but if you want a suit you're going to have to go a little more…normal."

Ezio huffs, "Alright."

We all watch as he goes back into the dressing room before turning our attention to Altair, who is glowing bright pink standing next to Connor. "So," I say, clapping my hands together, "now time for the master to receive his new wardrobe."

Altair puts his hands up in submission. "Alright, but nothing to flashy or obvious, I prefer my presence to not be known."

"Oh we know." Rahl snorts beside me.

* * *

After several hours of forcing Altair into suits and forcing Ezio out of suits, we finally settle on a white suit and black tie for Altair and a white suit with red tie for Ezio. Of course Ezio insisted that he be able to wear his belt with the Italian Assassin insignia on it over the suit and after about half an hour of arguing the Italian ends up getting his way, much to my annoyance. Now Connor, after seeing Altair and Ezio in their strapping new suits asked for one for himself and I picked out another white one with a blue tie. Although, when Connor saw the color of the suit he kindly asked for a navy blue suit with a white tie. So I obliged and dug through the whole store before finding a suit that met his needs.

"Now," I sigh. "Ezio and Altair have suits and Connor has a suit, three polos, and three shorts. I am now down to one-hundred-and-fifty dollars, what now?"

"I could take Ezio and Altair back to Tommy Hilfiger and get them some more casual stuff." Rahl suggests.

"Sure," I try not to sound over-eager even though on the inside I want to kiss him, er, wow.

"Alright," Rahl looks down at his iPhone5. "It is now twelve-thirty, why don't we meet in the food court at one-thirty for lunch?"

"Sounds good," I say before turning to Connor. "You ready to have some fun?"

He gives me a curious glance before I grab his wrist and pull him into the next store. Victoria's Secret.

His virgin eyes immediately widen at the sight of so many beautiful women in just their underwear. I feel his arm tense as we enter. "Why are we in here?"

"Last time my brothers were home they raided my underwear drawer for panties to give to their girlfriends." I say with a disgusted snort.

I feel a tug as Connor stops behind me and I lurch back. "What was that?" I hiss.

I look up and see him staring at a giant poster of a half-naked model on the wall. "Connor," I pull at his arm. "Get used to it, I need new undies!"

Connor hesitates for a second before following me to the underwear. I hold up a pair of cute pink boy shorts and Connor's face turns the reddest I've ever seen. I giggle before setting the pair down then start rummaging through all the underwear until I find five perfect pairs. "Alright," I gather my treasures and walk to the cashier, "time to buy me some panties."

As we approach the checkout counter the young brunette working the register gives Connor a good once-over before smiling. "How may I help you?"

I set my choices on the counter and reach for my wallet in my back pocket, "just buying some cute undies."

The brunette smiles and starts ringing up the underwear, at the same time she is eyeing Connor like he is some kind of sexual dish. Well, maybe he is, and the fact he is a virgin makes him even more desirable. Oh good lord what am I saying?!

The brunette's eyeing does not go unnoticed by Connor and as she hands me my bag he turns to her and gives her the flirtiest, sexiest grin I've ever seen, followed by a mischievous wink. She immediately swoons along with the other two cashiers beside her. I must say, I never thought I would see a look like that come from Connor, Ezio I could see, but not Connor.

As we are exiting the store I hear a loud whooping noise coming from across the mall. Connor and I look over to see Ezio being chased by Rahl and Altair past GameStop and HotTopic. I narrow my eyes to see that Ezio has in his hand a pair of candy underwear from Spencer's. Why would Rahl let him buy that? Seriously.

In a mere second Ezio passes in front of us, his treat in hand, laughing like a mad scientist. Soon Rahl passes and then Altair who shouts, "That man needs to be institutionalized!"

"Should we help them?" Connor asks as he observes Altair trip over a flower pot.

I consider it. "Nah."

"I'm hungry." Connor says.

"Me too," I say, rubbing my empty stomach. "Let's get something to eat."

Down in the food court I order Connor and me chicken sandwiches from Chic-Fil-A before finding us a table where we are in the perfect position to see Rahl and Altair wrestling Ezio to the ground outside of Dillard's.

"Does nobody mind that this is happening?" Connor asks, taking a sip of his Coca-Cola.

I shake my head. "I'm sure these people have seen worse. After all, we do live in California."

Connor ponders over this before taking a bite out of one of his waffle fries. "Now," he looks back at me with a serious gaze. "Tell me why all these women keep giving me these lust-filled looks."

I look over at a group of girls who are obviously staring at Connor's butt before answering. "Well, Connor, I'm not going to lie, you are a pretty attractive individual."

"Yes, but these girls are acting like they've never seen anyone attractive." Connor presses.

"Well they're not used to seeing guys like you." I take a bite of my sandwich. "Dark complexion, big muscles, handsome face, most guys either have big muscles and nice face or just a nice face. You've got it all." I make a wide gesture with my hands to emphasize "all".

"Yes but-" he cuts off as a group of girls approaches our table, and, unfortunately, I know this particular group, and I'm not too thrilled to see them.

"Hello there Ronny," the mid-height girl in the middle, with dark brown hair and olive skin taps the edge of the table making sure she had my attention. She should know she already has it, just not the attention a person would want.

"What do you want Alyssa?" I hiss.

She smiles a straight toothed smile. "We just wanted to come and say hi to our favorite outcast."

I narrow my eyes. "I'm a wallflower."

"Same thing," she rolls her eyes. This girl is known for her bratty attitude mainly because she is spoiled as heck. She has brand new everything; brand new car, brand new phone, brand new nose. The only reason she doesn't like me is because my parents are richer than hers and I have pretty much beat her in the race for valedictorian of our class.

"So other than to show your insincerity, why else did you waste your energy coming over here?" I am not afraid to show hostility towards this girl. Not one little bit.

"We just wanted to meet your new friend." Emily, the girl to Alyssa's right, adds in before Alyssa can respond. I like Emily, she's actually very nice and very pretty; black hair, white skin dotted with adorable freckles and gorgeous green eyes. If this posse were based on looks Alyssa would be at the bottom and Emily would be at the top.

"Oh," I say. I don't really care but the sooner I can get rid of them the better. "Alyssa, Emily, Arynn, this is Connor. He's a uhh…family friend."

Arynn, the tall blonde to Alyssa's left smiles her perfect fake smile. "You sure are a handsome boy." Her voice is laden with a soft English accent that matches her pretty figure.

Connor smiles, "I appreciate that."

"Oh, even his voice is sexy." Alyssa purrs to Emily, who nods in agreement.

"Don't you have boys to lay," I growl. "That are more in your league?"

Alyssa gives me a kind smile, but her eyes show hatred. "Why so possessive? Is he more than just a 'family friend'?"

"No," I say much too quickly.

"Hey Ronny," oh thank you Rahl and your amazing timing. "We finally were able to catch Ezio."

I look up at him and Altair, they are both panting. "You okay?"

Altair breathes out heavily. "This man can run."

He throws Ezio and Connor stands up, catching the Italian by the shoulder before he can escape. "Why were you running?"

"I figured the old man could use the exercise." Ezio sneers.

"You little pe-"he cuts off when Rahl grabs his arm and gives him a calming smile. "Never mind, I'll deal with you at the house."

"Ohhh," Ezio snickers. "I'm so terrified."

Connor cuffs Ezio over the head. "Show some respect."

Ezio mumbles something in Italian before I remember that the groupies were still here. "Would you three mind leaving. We need to have a word with this idiot."

"Fine," Alyssa says. "See you later losers."

They saunter off and I think of many ways I could behead her with the plastic fork in my hand. I grumble low to myself before turning back to the group. "Well," I say. "What now?"

"Can we go home?" Ezio asks as Connor digs his fingers into his shoulder, "Please."

"Home does not sound that bad right now." Altair says as he grabs three Tommy Hilfiger bags and a Spencer's bag from behind a giant plant.

"Yeah," Rahl agrees, yawing wide.

"Alright," I say. "Home sounds like heaven compared to this hell."

Altair throws the bags to Ezio who barely catches them before they hit the floor. "You have no idea."

* * *

_**Well there is the next chapter! I actually updated twice in one day! :D And to answer a reviewer's question, yes, Ronny is based after me, just some small physical details I changed such as hair color and eye color. My hair is actually dark brown and my eyes are hazel. Also, every OC you read about is an actual person I know in real life, but their personalities are tweaked ever so slightly to fit the story. I would also like to add that there is a OneShot I am working on to celebrate the 100 reviews and 10,000 views to this story, so keep an eye out for that. So...that's all I have to say about that. BYEEEEEE! :D**_


	10. Bring Your Assassins to Work Day

_**Hello yet again FanFiction! I am back with the TENTH CHAPTER of I Found Assassins in My Closet, but I'm sure you already knew that considering you have received the update email. I am very happy to be working on this chapter and to get away from people. Seriously, people make me mad, but I'm not going to go into that. I hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it! :D Also, the idea for this next chapter was given to me by ShoutFinder who, by the way, writes some pretty awesome Skyrim fics so check them out. :3 **_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

My eyes pop open, glaring at my flashing alarm clock beside my bed; ugh, I forgot I had to work today. I rub my eyes before slamming my fist down on the off button on my clock. It feels like Monday and it is only Sunday, and I can already tell this is going to be a long day when I climb out of bed and trip over my tennis shoes and land on my face in front of my closet.

"Ronny?" Altair's voice draws me out of my daze and I look up from my carpet.

"Yes?" I say my voice sounds hoarse from just waking up.

"Why are you on the floor?" Altair crosses his arms over his chest. He's wearing his Assassins robes again so it's hard to see his expression under his hood, but I'm pretty sure I can guess what it is.

"Uhh," I pick at the fuzz of my carpet. "I thought I saw a spider…?"

I see the faint shadow of him arching his eyebrow. "So you tried to tackle it?"

"Yeesss…?" I shake my head, pushing myself up into a sitting position.

I hear him shake his head. "Well, what are you doing up so early anyway?"

I sigh. "I have work today."

"Work," Altair says slowly. "You mean at that game place you mentioned the other day?"

"That's the one." I say after standing up.

"What about us?" Oh, well dang, I haven't thought of that.

"Err," I pause. "You guys could come with me."

Altair rubs his chin in consideration. "Would we have to dress normally?"

I shake my head. "Nope, Comic-Con is this week so there will be plenty of people coming in the store with cosplay so you'll blend in quite nicely."

"What's Comic-Con?"

"It's when dedicated nerds and gamers come together for one weekend and celebrate their favorite games, comic books, etcetera." I say, grabbing my black GameStop shirt from the closet. "It's actually really cool. It's being held at the San Diego convention center this year so it is only a few minutes from the GameStop where I work."

Altair nods. "Alright, I guess we shall join you."

I smile, "Awesome-sauce."

Altair snorts before turning to the door, but before he walks out he gives me a sideways glance. "Oh, and by the way, Ezio broke your Ybox or whatever it is." And with that, he leaves.

I sigh. "Of course he did." I don't really care because I'm not exactly surprised. I figured one of them would break it eventually, just didn't know who or when.

After putting on my khaki shorts and my black GameStop polo, I quickly slip on a pair of black socks then black and red Nikes. I've always liked the uniform for some reason, it's comfortable.

After curling my hair to the point the curls seem permanent, I jog down to the basement to gather my little battalion of handsome idiots. They sure have grown on me since they first arrived about two weeks ago. I am so surprised they handled being thrown into a whole other century so well. One would usually expect culture shock from something like that, but I guess they were mature enough to realize that freaking out about it most likely wouldn't solve anything.

As I climb down the stairs to the basement I hear Ezio singing an Italian tune to himself. He doesn't have that great a singing voice, but he at least can stay somewhat in key. I'm rather impressed.

When I reach the bottom I see Altair lounging on the couch, one leg crossed over the other, beside Ezio who is preoccupied with picking at strings on his red polo. Connor, on the other hand, is fast asleep on his air mattress in the floor, snoring like a pig with the flu. "Hey Altair," I say softly.

He makes a small 'hm' noise and I continue. "Wake Connor up please."

The Arabian sighs before getting up and walking over to the switch on the air mattress and turning it on, but not in the direction to deflate it. "Uhhh," I stammer. "Altair, you may not want to do that."

He holds his hands up before calmly stating. "I know what I'm doing."

I cringe internally as the mattress gets bigger and bigger. This is not going to end we- BAM!

I jump back as the mattress pops, waking Connor up and sending him rolling on the floor. I see Ezio start rubbing his ears, mumbling obscenities in Italian. I look up to see Altair leaning casually against the wall, his shoulders moving up and down in silent laughter as he watches Connor stumble around holding the sides of his head.

"What was that for?" Connor growls after regaining his balance.

"Ronny told me to wake you." Altair states matter-of-factly. "I figured why not make it a little entertaining."

"That was _not_ entertaining." Ezio growls from the couch, still rubbing his ears.

"Entertaining for me," Altair smirks.

"You're such a child." Connor hisses.

Altair snorts. "That's rather amusing coming from the youngest of all of us."

Connor opens his mouth to speak but I smack my hand against his mouth. "Okay, that's enough," I remove my hand from the Assassin's mouth before continuing. "Everybody get in your robes."

Ezio and Connor both give me the same confused look. I sigh, "I know I just bought you all modern clothes so that you will blend in more but I'm bringing you guys to work with me today and Comic-Con is right next door so you will blend in more if you dress in your robes."

Connor raises his hand and I can't help but roll my eyes, "Yes, Connor?"

"Do we have to leave our weapons?" His expression is completely dead, that is odd for someone who just asked to carry lethal weapons around.

I sigh, "Yes, you can bring your weapons."

Connor gives a satisfied smile and Ezio does a little fist pump. Wonder where he picked that up? Probably the mall, I have no idea. "Well," I say, turning to the stairs. "If everyone is satisfied with what they just heard I will meet you in the garage."

* * *

It takes us an hour to get to GameStop. Mainly because we had to pull over several times because of Connor feeling queasy, although, I was smart enough to drive my mom's Cadillac Escalade so that he wouldn't have to climb over the front seat every time he had to get out. He didn't throw up so maybe he is slowly becoming adjusted to being in a car. Maybe, I hope so.

When we pull up to the large GameStop I spot Rahl's black Mustang. "Looks like Rahl is working today as well."

"What a stroke of luck." Ezio says from the backseat beside Connor. Once again Ezio and Altair got into a fight over who would ride shotgun and, once again, Ezio got his butt whooped by the Master.

"What is that large building over there?" Altair points to a giant silver roof peaking over the tree line a few blocks away from where we are.

"Oh that's the San Diego Convention Center." I turn off the engine and open the door. "It's where Comic-Con is being held."

"Interesting," Altair says slowly. "Do you think we could go?"

"Possibly," I say as we get out of the SUV. "I remember hearing that there were a few tickets left so maybe we could go." I lock the doors once everyone is out then head for the entrance to what I call "Heaven".

When we go inside we are immediately greeted by Rahl who looks more tired than me. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Rahl," I say, joining him behind the register, "Wanted to get an early start today?"

Rahl nods, adjusting the collar of his polo. "The boss man wanted someone in early this morning just in case some people waiting to get into Comic-Con wanted to stop by here."

"How long have you been here?" I ask, sliding my ID card into the register.

"Since five," he yawns.

"Well you've been here a while haven't you?" Connor states, while watching me push numbers on the register.

Rahl nods then looks at the three Assassins. "Hey, why aren't they wearing normal clothes?"

"It's Comic-Con silly," I say. "If anyone sees them they will assume they are cosplaying for it."

"Oh," Rahl smiles. "Not a bad idea."

"Mmhmm," I push my pass code into the register and it pops open for me to count the money. "If you want Rahl I can cover for you while you go rest for a bit."

"You sure?" He asks his tone hopeful.

"Yep," I say, gently nudging him. "Go rest you goofball."

"Fine," he pushes my shoulder playfully before retiring to the back lounge.

I smile and turn to see that the Assassins are all admiring their own games. Connor looking at Assassins Creed III, Ezio looking at Assassins Creed Revelations, and Altair looking at Assassins Creed, it's amusing how much they enjoy looking at themselves.

"Are you having fun?" I ask them, they all nod as they continue to inspect the cover artwork.

"Why do I look so old in this game?" Ezio asks, obviously confused.

"Because that's the game you die in," well, that was rather, forward.

"I die in this game?!" Ezio gasps.

"Well, yeah," I search for the right words. "But you have two other games before that."

"Where are they? I don't like the idea of playing the game where I see my own death." Ezio hastily puts the box back on the shelf.

I look around to make sure there are no approaching customers before joining the frantic Italian's side. "Calm down," I reach for Assassin's Creed Brotherhood because that is the first one I see. "Here, this one you are middle-aged, still young."

"But I still look older," Right, I forgot that this is the young Ezio from Assassins Creed II.

"Well if you want to see how you look now I think I have an Assassins Creed II box somewhere that still has the artwork." I crouch down to the long row of old used games and start searching through the A's before I find Assassins Creed II. "Here you go," I hand him the box and he smiles, "Better?"

"Much," he says with a smile. "I look good don't I?" He holds the box to his face and smiles a goofy smile.

I laugh. "You look excellent."

"What about me?" I hear Altair ask behind me and I turn to see him hold up his box to his face, his expression as dead as it is on the box.

Connor snorts, "Simply, beautiful."

"I believe that's the most emotion I've seen on that flat face of yours, Altair." Ezio sneers, inspecting both the Altair's expressions.

Altair sends the Italian a cold glare before setting the game back on the shelf. "So this is where you purchase video games?"

I nod. "This is the best place to get games, but there are other places."

"Like," Altair gestures for me to go on.

"Uhh, WalMart, GameXchange, places like that." I say, returning to my position behind the register.

"What's a WalMart?" Ezio asks, leaning against the counter with his game in hand.

"It's just a big store where you can buy anything from food to car parts." I say, I've never had to answer such a thing before. It's rather strange.

Ezio opens his mouth to speak but I silence him when I hear the door open. "Welcome to GameStop." I say in my normal cheery way.

A man and a young woman stand in the doorway, both dressed like Connor. I must say, they sure put a lot of effort into those outfits, they're pretty authentic. The only problem is they look like they're made of some sort of stiff fabric while the actual Connor's outfit appears to be made of some sort of soft silk.

The young man approaches the counter, he sure looks handsome, but then again I can only see half of his face. "Yes, I'd like to pre-order Assassins Creed Black Flag." An English accent, how ironic.

I smile. "Would you like to pay it in full or just make the down payment of five-dollars?"

"Full payment please," he gives me a kind smile and, his girlfriend I assume, nudges him before gesturing to Connor who is crouched in the corner looking at PlayStation3 games.

"Who is that?" The girl asks her mouth wide.

Connor obviously realizes he is being observed because he quickly pushes himself upright and turns to the couple. "My name is Ratohnhaké:ton Kenway, but people mostly call me Connor."

That's the first time I've heard him say his name, other than in the game, but that's not the same. I look over at the couple and they are gaping at the Assassin. Oh no, this can't be good.

"You," the man stutters. "You're Connor Kenway."

"Yes, that's what I just said." Connor says a little annoyed.

"That's not possible," the girl states with a disbelieving wave of her finger.

"What do you mean?" Connor sounds really annoyed now. "I'm standing right here."

"But you can't be the _real_ Connor Kenway," the woman says, stepping forward. "You obviously just seem very dedicated to this part."

"Part," Connor pauses before I see realization flood his face. "Uhh, yes, I see. You have seen through my apparent ruse. I was hoping I'd be a little more convincing than that but, oh well, I tried." He laughs awkwardly, looking at Ezio and Altair who appear as shocked as me at how good an actor Connor is.

The man laughs. "Your friends are very convincing as well," he walks over to Altair. "Your makeup is incredible. The scar looks so real."

"Makeup," Altair says flatly. "A real Assassin does not need to cover up their face. It hides who they truly are."

"But doesn't the hood do that?" The woman asks.

Altair appears taken aback. "The hood is merely used to remain anonymous."

"So wouldn't you want makeup to help with that?" The man asks, a smirk growing across his features. This guy is pretty smart. He's outwitting Altair.

Before Altair can say anymore Ezio interrupts. "Would you please stop asking this man such difficult questions," Ezio pats the side of Altair's face, and the Master's deadly expression says the cocky Italian is going to pay for that one. "His mind is much slower than his fists, which aren't that fast to begin with due to his age."

"Wow, your accents are all so real." The man says, noticing the slew of Arabian curses flooding from Altair's mouth.

"That's because they are real _idiota_," Ezio says dryly, shoving Altair to the side.

"Hey guys," I hear Rahl call from the back of the store and I turn to see him holding what appear to be five tickets to, no way, how did he-

"We are all going to ComicCon!"

* * *

_**And there is my chapter! :D I appreciate all of you loyal readers of this story and your lovely reviews bring joy to my day! Although, feel free to criticize any mistakes I might have. I wish to better my work and I know that you all can help me with just that. I'm considering rewriting a couple chapters but I'm not sure, but if you think I could improve on some things feel free to say so just don't be a total flame please, that's not exactly, eh, helpful. :3 I love you all! BYEEEEEEE!**_


End file.
